Adventure Time!
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: The start to Adventure and how the two heroes Penn and Jolt started their journey as heroes. After a Pokemon flies over the two. They go to the Elemental Kingdom to face the Elemental King, Trainer and to rescue Princess Mew!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Alternate Universe.

A Prequel to Adventure

Adventure Time!

It was a nice, sunny, soft breeze, lazy day in the land of Rapture. A previously mentioned soft breeze blow through the massive open lands and all manner of Pokemon were doing what Pokemon do... well actually they were doing what humans do. Underneath a tree, on top a small grassy green hill were two beings, two Pokemon, one was sleeping in a blue sleeping bag and the other one was meditating.

Penn, a Mewtwo, sat up suddenly in his sleeping. He brushed some sleep out of his eyes and a leaf of his sleeping bag before getting out of the sleeping bag. He jumped up, took a deep breath and walked over to his friend. Jolt, a Jolteon, was floating about 30 centimetre of the ground and humming softly. Sitting in a meditating posistion.

"Hey buddy" Penn said crossing his arms in front of him "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to connect my mind"

"What for?"

"I am trying to connect onto the internet"

_Beeping...Beeping...Beeping...Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

Penn chuckled "And?"

"I just disconnected" Jolt said lowering to the ground and standing up"Lost signal but I did get this funky tune while you were out"

Penn is 5ft3 pale white with a purple tail. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He also had a green coloured backpack that now lay next to his sleeping bag. This Mewtwo was probable the closest to human you might find on Rapture. He had five fingers, three toes on cat like feet was the only thing that might connect him to another Mewtwo. His whole body was thin and athletic and his tail was thick with a bulb at it top. His head was still catlike but the tube that connected from his head to spine was gone.

Jolt is 3ft tall and yellow, soft furry spikes ran across his back and he had two soft spikes running over his cheeks. White fur around his neck. This Jolteon stood upright.

The two had been friend for as long as Penn could remember. Jolt didn't have any electric powers one would get from a normal Jolteon. He instead had the powers to change his body into any shape or size

"Well then lets hear it" Penn said

Jolt was about to play the song when a shadow passed over them. The two looked up.

"Whoa" came from a surprised Jolt

"Isn't that Lady, Princess Mew's dragon?"

"Yeah" Jolt said lovestruck before turning serious "She looked like she was crying"

"Come on dude" Penn said grabbing his green bag and putting it on "Let's follow her and find out what's wrong?"

"Right"

The two ran after the Pokemon dragon. Jolt ran ahead and using his power he grow to about 20ft tall. Penn caught up, grabbed onto his rear left leg and jumped onto his back. The two were now able to keep up with the dragon.

"Hay!" Penn yelled "You okay?"

The dragon just screeched and howled

"You want to hear a joke?"

The dragon howled loader

"Knock knock?"

The dragon howled even loader

"I don't think she doesn't want to hear a joke dude" Jolt said

"Probable not"

Jolt continued to ran after the frantic dragon

"Dude! She's going into the Elemental Kingdom" Jolt said stopping at a cliff

The dragon shot over and into the ice kingdom. Penn jumped off of Jolt's back, who shrank back to his normal size. Penn took his backpack off and placed it in front of him.

The Elemental kingdom was a large part of the world that had several different elements and their territories. They stood at the edge of the ice kingdom.

"We better check this out" Penn said taking out a set of binoculars

He looked through the binoculars. The dragon was flying in circles around a tall ice peak. Closer inspection actually showed her dodging fire balls.

"What do you see?"

"Man" said Penn annoyed "Lady is fighting against the Elemental King"

He handed the binoculars over to Jolt who took a look

"Dude. Trainer has the Princess"

Jolt give the binoculars back to Penn "What are we going to do?"

Penn replaced the binoculars and took out a red sweater

"We're going in. Extreme! " Penn said he then turned to Jolt "You want your booties?"

"Yes please"

Penn pulled on his sweater and Jolt his booties

"What time is it?" Penn said putting his backpack back on his back

Fist-pump "Adventure time!"

The two jumped off the cliff. The landed in a large mass of Piplups. The two grabbed the nearest ones and used them as snowboards. They went over a icy ramp and landed before the tall ice peak.

"Mathematical!"

"That was totally awesome!"

They got of the Pokemon and walked towards the base of the ice peak.

"Now what?"

"Get on my back bro"

Penn jumped on Jolt's back.

"Up" Jolt's legs began to stretch, lifting him and Penn into the air.

"Woohoo!"

Seconds later the two reached the top

"Hay Trainer" Penn said "Missed us"

The Elemental King, Trainer, is the ruler of the Ice kingdom. He was 6ft tall and had a dark beard and moustache combo. He was the only human in the land of Rapture, well he was close to human but with darkish grey skin, and one of the only ones who used magic. He had control over two elements: Fire and Ice

Trainer sighed "You and you dog are really starting to get on my nerves boy"

Penn stood up on Jolt's back "He's not my dog. He's my friend!" Penn jumped towards Trainer, kicking him in the face. The two rolled inside the hideout.

"Foolish boy. You can't stop me" Trainer said "Mew will be mine"

"You have issues, old man"

"Old man" Trainer said distastefully "I'm thirty years old"

Penn said nothing. He jumped forward and gave Trainer a right hook, then a left hook and then finished the combo with an uppercut. Trainer fell on the ground and rubbed his jaw.

"Where is Jolt?" asked Penn looking around for his friend

Jolt was standing outside with Lady "No way. You play the guitar. I play the guitar!"

"Fool" Trainer said standing up "No one can stop me"

"What do you want with the princess anyway?"

"I want to marry her and make her my queen"

Trainer pointed a finger at Penn. He summoned forth his ice powers and shot a beam of blue energy at Penn, freezing the young Mewtwo in place.

* * *

_Penn opened his eyes _

"_Where am I?" his voice echoed around him _

"_You are in the past Penn". Penn jumped. Standing next to him was the mighty Arceus."Penn you must believe in yourself. For only you can save the princess"_

"_Really?"_

"_No but your the only one who has the balls to save her. Believe"_

_And with this Arceus disappeared _

"_Whatever"_

* * *

The ice prison started shaking. It cracked and suddenly Penn broke out "I believe!" Pieces of ice went flying.

He turned around. Trainer, holding the princess, ran towards the window. Penn quickly gave chase. The king jumped out of the window. Lucky for him he could fly. Penn, who got to the window, also jumped. Lucky for him Jolt was outside. Penn, Jolt and the dragon gave chase.

They caught up to Trainer, who wasn't exactly a Ferrari. Penn stood up on Jolt's back and jumped. He grabbed the princess from Trainer's grip, and gave Trainer one last kick to the face before he and the princess started their descend towards the planet. The dragon shot down and caught the two.

"No!" Trainer shouted

"Nice job dude" Jolt said

"Fools no one can stop me" Trainer said "I am invincible!"

Jolt brought up his right back paw, balling it into a fist and punched Trainer in the pokeballs

"Who's invincible now?" Jolt said chuckling. He whistled and walked away as Trainer slowly fell towards the planet

On the ground

"Thank you brave knight" Princess Mew said. Penn had releashed as soon as they reached ground and she was now hovering before him.

"I'm not a knight" Penn said "I'm a Mewtwo"

The Princess giggled "Well then thank you brave Mewtwo"

She gave Penn a kiss on the cheek. Penn's pale face lit up like a tomato.

"What's going on?" Jolt said as he grow to his original size and came to a stand still next to Penn.

"Nothing!" Penn almost yelled and then added "Come on dude. Adventure awaits!"

"What? No it doesn't. There is nothing to do right now"

"Yes there is" Penn said pushing Jolt forward

"Why not stay here and...talk about our feelings"

"No dice... look over there" Penn said "Ninjas are stealing that old man's taco"

In the distance there were three ninjas, one was carrying a taco, running away from an old man. "Get back here with my taco!" the old man yelled

"Come on Jolt"

"Right dude!"

The two ran of. Going to the aid of the old man

"Farewell Penn and Jolt"

"Adventure time!" the two called


End file.
